Harry Potter and the Key of the Forbiddan Forest
by Bloomhead
Summary: Leslie's parents are murdered by Voldemort and she is sent to live with a myterious grandmother in London...2nd chapter up!
1. 2 rude Awakenings

It was a night much like any other night. The stars weren't unusually bright, the temperature unusually hot or cold. Just a normal black summer night daunted only by the sprinkling of stars and the light shining from the lamps along the street. The street lamp in front of the Teertathead's house shone as brightly as it always had but inside was a new darkness, one of which had never been experienced before.. Leslie Teertathead lay silently asleep in her bed, floating through a land of dreams that seemed as if nothing could interrupt it. Her dreamland was much like her life in fact. Everything was going perfect in her life at the moment. School had just ended and the long lazy days of summer lay ahead. The insecure days of being the "little freshman" were over and amore confident year was coming. While she didn't have the largest group of friends, the ones she did have, were loyal and lots of fun, and most importantly she was happy. She didn't have a boyfriend but she found herself feeling completely ok with this. Why should she need one when her life was just fine without one? Yes, Leslie Teertathead's life was good, but despite what she thought, despite what she dreamed, she was wrong. Her life, her dreams were about to be interrupted by the darkest evil imaginable. Leslie was about to get a rude awakening. Literally.  
  
A green vapor seeped through the keyhole of the Teertathead's front door. The knob slowly turned and the door slowly opened with a slight creak. The intruder didn't pause for a second. Whether or not his victims heard him entering wouldn't matter in the end. He knew they were not prepared for an attack of this nature. Slowly he ascended the stairs followed closely by a small skinny figure, nervously eyeing his surroundings and contradicting the first figure's graceful movements as he fumbled about. As the first intruder reached the top of the stairs he scanned the house's decorated walls and rooms. "What a quaint little establishment", he thought. "They really tried so hard to escape it" He smiled as he glanced at a stationary picture. "Pity they failed", he smirked as he turned back down the hall, and without a trace of true pity in his mind he slowly, carefully, pulled out his weapon. 13 ½ inches, yew, tail feather of phoenix, and walked into the room of Mr. and Mrs. Teertathead.  
  
Leslie's eyes flicked open. The familiar creak of the top stair had awakened her. Her senses had always been amazingly tuned. Ever since she could remember she had been a light sleeper, awaking from something as simple as the running of a water faucet or the creak of a step. She lazily rolled over and stuffed her face back into her pillow grumbling at herself for waking over something so small. "Mom's probably just going downstairs to get a drink of water or something", she thought as she tried to force the fog of sleep back over her, but then she heard the creak again, only this time it sounded different, heavier, and with a quicker step, one that definitely didn't sound like her Mother or Father's familiar one. She slowly sat up in bed trying to see out her door without drawing attention to herself. "I'm probably just being paranoid", she thought, " or seeing things". She had once mistake the vacuum cleaner for a burglar, but who could see in the dark, right? But tonight something definitely felt wrong. She didn't risk going into the hall but stayed in her bed, just listening. Then she heard a kind of muffled growl, a low mumble, but almost.hiss-like, coming from her parent's room. Then she heard the cut-off gasps and muffled screams of her parents as something only describable as a small explosion occurred and a bright green light illuminated the hallway. Before Leslie could wonder what the green light was she spotted, in the hall a skinny greasy looking little man, shorter than Leslie, nervously looking from her parent's room to hers. The light faded. Darkness again prevailed, but Leslie could still make out the dim outlined shadow of the man. This was no vacuum cleaner. Her first thought was her parents. She had to get to them or at least get to a phone, but first, she realized, she had to get past greasy man. She frantically scanned the room searching for some kind of weapon, when her eyes fell on a basketball trophy on her dresser, with a stone base. She quickly grabbed the trophy by the little girl on top shooting at an invisible hoop, and thinking fast also grabbed the basketball shaped hacky- sac next to it. She watched for a split second as the figure creeped into her room. She wasn't sure if he could see her or if he knew she could see him, but it didn't matter. She heard a faint whimper coming from her parent's room and more, low, grumbling hissing then she realized greasy man was pointing something at her, she chucked the hacky-sac towards her desk, causing a jump of fright and surprise from the figure, distracting him for just the split second she needed. "Perfect", she thought as she lunged out of bed, and slammed the trophy down with all her might on the head of her attacker. He squeaked in alarm and pain then crumpled to the floor still holding the long stick-like object. She wondered what he thought he was going to do with that, and felt something warm drip onto her foot. She shuddered in disgust, realizing it was blood, and wiped her foot quickly on the carpet. She just hoped this other intruder would be as easy to surprise as she rushed outside into the hallway, trophy in hand, only to see the doors to the room wide open, the room itself glowing with an eerie green light. Her parents sat side by side against the wall holding on to each other look incredibly frightened but somehow brave at the same time, and there grumbling and hissing was the other intruder. She had to admit that he looked much more.intruder-like then greasy man. He was tall and wearing a long dark cape, or was it a robe? She didn't know or care, but soon the "voice" got louder.  
  
She moved slowly closer to the room, mesmerized almost, by the scene. Then her Mom caught her eye. She put her hands to her mouth and looked pleadingly at her daughter as if saying "No, you can't be here, you can't see this, go save yourself." As eyes and hearts connected, a green light flashed, and it seemed to Leslie as if another explosion had occurred. Leslie turned her eyes away from the bright light for only a second, but when she turned back she saw her parents screaming in agony, being lifted off the floor by some invisible force, falling to the floor and slumping over. Still. Lifeless. And all the while a hissing low laugh rang through the hall.  
  
Leslie stood entranced, horrified at what had just taken place before her eyes. Fiercely her stare turned to the murderer, and with a raging scream she attacked him from behind and hacked at him with her trophy. He took the hit to the head and screamed in pain and surprise. He turned to face his attacker. Leslie froze in terror. She had never seen a face so incredibly hideous, so terrifying, in all her life. She watched the sinister lips turn from an enraged frown to an evil smile. She then realized, she should run. She dropped her bloody trophy and turned towards the door lunging for the safety past it, but before she could even take her first step she felt something jerk her, pull her as if time had come to a stop. This same force twisted her around and to her amazement she floated above the carpet and was once again facing this evil man, feeling more frightened than she had ever been in her entire life. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Well Wormtail", said the hissing voice turning toward the door, "I see you also have a nasty bum. I guess I just can't trust you with a simple muggle girl, can I"! His voice was rising. Leslie didn't need to look to know who Wormtail was, her greasy assailant from just minutes ago.  
  
"Please master. My vision is very poor in the dark. please master." His sad pleas were followed by another green flash and a searing scream of pain. Leslie heard his sad whimpers behind her.  
  
"You will have to be more careful next time Wormtail", he hissed, "She is a feisty little muggle though isn't she." He said as an afterthought. "Ahhh but Wormtail she is not all that she seems." With that comment he turned again towards Leslie. His eyes pierced her very soul. He smiled even bigger.  
  
"If only she had known what we have in store for her now", he said with a chuckle. Leslie just wanted to close her eyes, to hide, but she couldn't move, not even to blink. He moved closer to her face.  
  
"I am sorry we had to kill your parents", he stated with mock concern, "but don't worry, you won't remember a thing", he whispered the smile slowly returning to his face. Leslie's heart dropped as she realized that her parent's fate lay ahead of her. He threw his head back and laughed hysterically, almost insanely. He then began to mumble or hiss or a cross between the two and smiled his putrid smile. Once again he began to laugh and laugh pointing a stick much like the one Wormtail had directly at Leslie. The last thing she saw was his terrifying face smiling through a green flash of light, his laugh echoing through her head as she was plunged into darkness. 5,000 miles away a boy called Harry Potter sat bolt upright in bed. He was awakened by a terrible dream, and a fierce pain in his scar.  
  
  
  
Please read and Review everyone..I know it's a little slow but believe me it gets better! ~bloomhead 


	2. Memories

Harry snapped upright, hand to head, mouth fixed in a grimace of pain. The last time his scar had hurt him was-was-at the graveyard facing Voldemort, facing death. Harry shook his head. He hated thinking about that night, about Cedric. If only he had known, if only he had just taken the cup for himself, if only, if only- no. If only, if only, it didn't matter. What happened happened and there was nothing anyone could do about it. And the only person to blame was Voldemort. He had ruined everything. What could have been a Hogwart's victory had been turned into tragedy. Someday the Wizarding world will get its revenge, he thought. He pushed these thoughts from his mind. They would only cause depression and anger. Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow I will send Ron an owl. His father works for the ministry; he'll know what's happened. Who knows, he thought with a smile, maybe this pain in his scar could be looked at as a good thing. Maybe tonight, someone else had gained a scar.  
  
Leslie gazed out the small window of the airplane at the blue sky blended with the ocean below. She was flying thousands of miles away to London to live with a Grandmother she had never met before. She continued looking out the window not risking even a glance at her temporary guardian, Mr.Beevil. He was creeping her out, staring at her as if he just couldn't figure her out. He should be trying to comfort me instead of creeping me out, she thought. Me, the poor girl whose parents were murdered. It hadn't really hit her yet, that her parents were dead. So much had happened in the past few days. The police had tried to get information about that night from her, but the truth was she couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't even find out how she had ended up unconscious on the floor in her parent's room, or why she wasn't dead, why the murderer hadn't killed her too. The police confirmed this as post traumatic amnesia, and sent her off to live with her long lost grandmother whom she couldn't even remember ever getting a Christmas card from. I t was her Dad's mother but she couldn't remember her father ever saying anything about her, or about anything from his past for that matter. All she knew was that both of her parents were born and raised in England. Clouds were beginning to cover Leslie's view, as she found her hand clutching the pendent around her neck. It was something she had found of her mother's. She remembered her mother wearing it often, and she had always thought it was very pretty and mysterious. It was a pewter leaf surrounded by vines with a small gemstone in the middle. I should have asked them more about their past, she thought, to late now. She fingered the pendent fondly and thought of her mother as she watched the clouds outside begin to clear and a city appear below. Overhead the fasten seatbelt button glowed a bright orange and the intercom crackled,  
  
"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and put all tray-tables in the upright position as we begin our descent. Thank you for flying British Airways. Welcome to London." 


	3. Summer meetings

Leslie walked off the plane following the creepy Mr. Beevil. As they stepped into the airport Leslie got the first view of her Grandmother. Her first impression was that the woman looked truly old, but not weak. She looked very odd and Leslie could tell people were purposely staying away from her. She walked slightly hunched over, but Leslie believed this could be caused by the dozens of amulets adorning her neck. Her face drooped with wrinkles, and her hair, which was surprisingly all there, was pulled back into a bun covered by a beret. It looked as if she had on a black robe covering a deep purple dress, topped off with a woven poncho. She supported herself with a wooden cane, which, if possible, looked older than she was. The look on her face was one of annoyance and possibly even hatred. An old lady with 140 cats chasing away kids came to mind as Leslie and Mr.Beevil approached.  
  
"Ahh Mr. Beevil. I trust you have delivered my granddaughter safely to me," she said in a crackling gruff voice. "Yes, Yes, Ms. Teertathead." Leslie slowly stepped forward. "Well dear me, what a fine young lady you are," she pulled Leslie to her and kissed her once on each cheek, European style. She then held her at arms length. "I'm so sorry about your parents", she paused, "But I know you will love London." Leslie looked down. All she could do was nod. "Oh and deary, I have a surprise for you." Leslie looked up and farced a smile. Great, a surprise from a 70- year-old oddball. 20 bucks it's a cat, thought as they walked out of the terminal. But then she heard her Grandmother mumble something very unusual to Mr. Beevil. "Lets hurry and a find a way to get out of this place and away from all these muggles. I yearn for the silence of my home and the use of my wand." "Yes Ms.. Perhaps, we can take a bus?" Mr. Beevil replied. O great, thought Leslie, Now she's crazy too.  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of rapping on his window. He subconsciously realized, tried to block it out, and rolled his face into his pillow. Then, opening his eyes he saw Hedwig furiously pecking at the glass. He practically flew out of bed attempting to open the window before waking up the Dursleys who had not been very happy with him the past couple of days. While working on his potions homework he had accidentally added bloobersnot at the turquoise phase instead of the emerald accidentally causing a miniature explosion which accidentally caused Harry to burn a hole in the floor which dripped down to the first floor, accidentally burning a hole into Dudley's beloved TV. This caused much commotion, emotional tantrums from Dudley, and eventually causing a "banishing from the household." Harry would happily leave but usually he had nowhere else to go. Luckily he had spent all of yesterday packing for a trip to Hermione's. In fact she would be picking him up in about 4 hours. He let Hedwig in who, after dropping the mail carelessly on the floor and pecking Harry in the head, retired noisily to her cage to sleep. "Ow, Hedwig." He muttered as he picked up the mail. He opened the letter from Ron first. He had written Ron earlier to tell him of the pain in his scar and to ask if anything unusual had happened that night. The letter read- Harry- No, sorry. Dad said as far as he knows nothing unusual happened that night. I suppose you could check the muggle papers when we get to Hermione's though just to be safe. But blimey, that is a little crazy.maybe your sick and it was just a bad headache or a migraine. Who knows, anyways I'll see you at Hermione's soon. By the way, did you hear? Snuffles might visit also! It should be loads of fun. Well I hope those Dursleys don't give you too much trouble. Mum says hi. See you soon! -Ron P.S.- Bloody brilliant what you did to the floor. I heard about your potions, "accident". That'll show those Dursleys!  
  
Harry smiled. It was going to take him a long time to convince Ron that it really had been an accident. O well. He was a little concerned though about Ron's reaction to the pain in his scar, but decided not to think about it. He had been under a lot of stress and maybe it had been just a headache. Bloody painful one if it was.thought Harry. He set Ron's letter aside and reached for the letter from Sirius. Dear Harry- Well that is awfully strange about your scar hurting. I've looked into it but it seems that nothing concerning Voldemort happened that night, but still, be on the watch and be ever cautious. If you haven't already heard I will be meeting you at Hermione's and posing as your Godfather, well not really posing but you know what I mean. I look forward to seeing you. -Sirius Finally, Harry thought, spending actual time with Sirus as his Godfather. He was now if possible even more excited for the visit to Hermione's. All of his things were packed, and he didn't want to risk going downstairs for fear he might awaken the Dursleys. He decided to read Hogwarts, a history-Revised Edition, something he was sure Hermione had already read cover to cover, probably twice. Soon he heard the mumbling of Uncle Vernon and the whines and complaints of Dudley, and he dubbed it a safe time to sneak to the kitchen and grab some toast. Right when he thought he had escaped unnoticed Uncle Vernon caught a glimpse of Harry tip toeing away. "When are these freaks coming to get you." He asked. "In about an hour," Harry replied just as sourly. "Humph." Uncle Vernon snorted, "the sooner the better." He then yelled for Aunt Petunia to bring him some more bacon. Harry took this as a signal that he could leave. In about 45 minutes he dragged his trunk down the stairs along with Hedwig and his beloved Firebolt, but 20 minutes later Hermione still hadn't come, and 20 minutes after that she still wasn't there. "So," snarled Dudley, "Your stupid freaks for friends forgot you did they?" Harry just glared, and finally, the doorbell rang. Dudley cowered away in fear. Harry smiled and answered the door to find Hermione, Ron, and to his great surprise-Sirius. He beamed, grabbed his things, greeted all his friends with pleasant hellos, and with what could be called a goodbye to the Dursleys, he was out the door. "Sorry we were late, Harry," Ron said, "Dad didn't know that Hermione was picking us up in a REAL muggle car. Not just any muggle car but a MINIVAN, whatever that means. He just HAD to check it out. Honestly you'd think he'd get bored of all these cars." Harry decided not to tell him about the muggles all over the world who spent much of their lives collecting different kinds of cars as he stashed belongings in the trunk and took a seat in the back with Hedwig hoping to catch up with his Godfather on the ride away from Privet Drive. 


End file.
